1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines used for forming the shed in weaving looms, and more particularly to weaving mechanisms of the Jacquard type. The invention also relates to a weaving loom equipped with such a mechanism.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
In their conventional construction, Jacquard mechanisms comprise a head actuation device, placed above the loom, and a harness connecting this head to the warp yarns stretched on the loom. This harness comprises a series of harness cords directly and individually controlled by the head in a vertical movement of displacement. Each of the harness cords is assembled by a collar on one or more heddles, each heddle bearing a mail traversed by a warp yarn.
The known devices most often comprise griffe frames bearing griffes or knives intended to raise, or not, hooks kinematically linked to the harness cords. The fact of driving these griffe frames with a vertical reciprocating movement requires the use of an elaborate mechanical transmission, from the central shaft of the loom, while the precision of the shed obtained depends on the mechanical clearances of this kinematic assembly. The known mechanical devices are complex and not readily accessible, which is detrimental to assembly and maintenance thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations set forth above by proposing a weaving mechanism and a weaving loom which are compact, economical and easily accessible, thus facilitating use thereof.